Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to evolved multimedia broadcast multicast service (eMBMS) on enhanced component carriers (eCCs).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some wireless communication systems may be configured to transmit both multicast data (e.g., for an eMBMS) and unicast data. The wireless systems may reserve radio resources (e.g., time and frequency resources) for each transmission type. For instance, a portion of the system bandwidth may be allocated for unicast transmissions and a different portion of the system bandwidth may be allocated for a transmission time interval (TTI) scheduled for multicast transmissions. But in some cases, more resources may be reserved for multicast transmissions than are actually used by these transmissions. This may result in an inefficient use of radio resources.